meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Champions of Mayhem
Champions of Mayhem, sometimes incorrectly known as Gods of Pandemonium, a Mortals which have been granted favour by The Prince of Chaos. Unlike the organizations of his brethren, the Champions of Mayhem are not an Order nor Organization but more of a classification of Mortal. They are limited in number and a Champion of Mayhem denotes one who will serve Chaos well or is very, very entertaining. __ToC__ Creation Champions of Mayhem are not born nor are they a guaranteed position. These Mortals are generally exclusively people who have forged Absolute Pacts with Chaos, with Chaos finding their plight entertaining or necessary. Upon both parties accepting the Pact, Chaos will infuse his own Chaotic Energies into the Mortal down to the subatomic level; every quark and inch of their spirit will become property and one with Chaos itself. Physiology As one might expect with the infusion of Chaos into one's very being, it will change a Mortal drastically. On a purely genetic level, the mortal will remain unchanged. It requires one to look even smaller; down on the subatomic level as the matter that makes up them would now be changed into a unique form that is exclusive to only that specific Champion of Mayhem. This allows them to perform superhuman feats of power and strength varying depending on how much infusion occurred at The Source's discretion. It is a given however that every Champion of Mayhem is completely bulletproof and likely faster than bullets even on their worst performances. Because the powers of Chaos is literally in their blood, corruptive forces such as ones produced by Trolls or Eldritch Things has little if any effect on them and as their soul and body is also claimed by Chaos, Necromancy is all but impossible. Also true to their name, becoming a Champion of Mayhem will generally cause one to become more aggressive and slightly more unstable which can be mitigated after prolonged existence in such a state. It is important to note however that becoming a Champion of Mayhem does not extend one's lifespan, although it will practically ensure no disease nor wound will be able to do you in until your natural life expires. Characteristics for Identification Champions of Mayhem shares characteristics of their eyes becoming Bright Green and generally bulking up in terms of musculature as well as a small increase in height (Scaling to the original height of the Mortal in question). Another defining characteristic that can be used to Identify a Champion of Mayhem is their unnaturally high blood pressure, almost 4x that of their normal species despite them operating at the epitome of health. The last way to identify a Champion of Mayhem is to look for the Tools of Mayhem; gifts from Chaos for their Champions. These Cracked Ancient Weapons which pulsates with the Chaotic Flames of Entropy are always nearby their Champion regardless of their opinion on the matter. "Gifts" *'Superhuman Characteristics:' Champions of Mayhem unanimously possess Superhuman Strength, speed and durability to varying degrees. *'Endurance of Absolution:' The fancy name for "Hard to Kill". By becoming a Champion of Mayhem, Mortals gain an incredible will to fight on even in their most painful moments and knocking out a Champion of Mayhem is unheard of. Even tearing off limbs, blowing holes in their torso or smashing large chunks of their brains largely only slow them down. *'Corruption Immunity:' As Champions of Mayhem are property of Chaos, they are completely immune to corruptive elements such as the ones generated by the Trolls, Eldritch Entities, Magic of Necromancy, Diseases or outside Reality Warping by most sources. *'Chaos Magic:' They are one of the few beings able to harness the Magical aspect of Chaos without having it tear them asunder, although most Champions of Mayhem don't even realize Chaos Magic is possible due to the sheer difficulty to perform it even for them. Tools of Mayhem Gifts from Chaos for their Champions to use. The Tools of Mayhem generally appear as Ancient Weapons, with such age that they're cracked. These cracks are home to pulsating green flames as if they're veins which flare up to cover the entire weapon whenever needed. Known Tools *'Sword-Type' (Given to those who are on a Journey or Crusade) **'Chain Blades:' Chains that are seared to the user's forearms and ends in fairly large blades. This Tool has the special capability to extend indefinitely and almost move as if alive according to the Champion's will. *'Hammer-Type' (Given to those who can bring out the most Chaos and Entertainment in the world) *'Shield-Type' (Given to those who wishes only to protect) *'Dagger-Type' (Given to those who are unhinged and likely to betray their journey) *'Spear-Type' (Given to those who seek power and nothing but power) *'Axe-Type' (Given to those who wish pure vengeance on an individual and nothing less) *'Armour-Type' (Unknown Criteria) *'Gun-Type' (Unknown Criteria) *'Staff-Type' (Unknown Criteria) *'Gauntlet-Type' (Unknown Criteria) Trivia * The difference between the Tools of Mayhem and The Half-Heart Hammer is that the Tools of Mayhem can only be specifically used by the Champion in question while the Half-Heart Hammer can be utilized by those who are deemed worthy * The Chain Blades are a very obvious reference to the Blades of Chaos from God of War * The Spirit Magic utilized by the Rokavmer is different from the Chaos Magic referenced and used by the Champions of Mayhem as Chaos Magic here specifically refers to using Akreious' energies directly much like Cinder Magic which is normally impossible for Mortals ** Theoretically, Champions of Mayhem are able to use Fel Magic indefinitely until they suffer from the more normal Arcane costs as Corruption of a Champion of Mayhem is not possible Category:Akreious Category:Magic